Konoha
by Tsubaki-Mila
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux jeune fille qui arrive aux lycée de Konoha leurs parents ayant décidé de s'installer définitivement dans cette ville. Elles connaitrons l'amitié et l'amour qui auras une grande place dans leurs vie. (Je prévient il y aura des couples hétérosexuel et homosexuel.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre I: le déménagement_

Dans une jolie petite maison dans une petite ville, on entendait une jeune fille crier à plein poumons:

NON! JE PARTIRAIS PAS D'ICI!

Mila, on doit déménager! maman et papa on trouver du travaille dans une autre écoles. Sa sera mieux payer et se sera plus prés de l'éditeur de papa. Tenta de lui expliqué Tsubaki.

NON, NON, NON ET NON! JE NE BOUGERAIT PAS D'ICI! C'EST CHEZ NOUS! Rétorqua Mila!

D'après se que Papa ma dit il y a une salle rien que pour nous! Ou tu pourras t'entraîner pour la danse! Tenta sa sœur!

Ah! une salle pour répéter...Ah non Tsubaki! Tu ne m'aura pas par les sentiment! Répondit Mila.

La, un jeune homme de 18 ans, au cheveux court, brun, sexy, de magnifique yeux vert émeraude, du genre à plaire beaucoup aux fille et à avoir beaucoup d'admiratrice, vin dans la chambre pour voir qui faisait tout se bruit. Bien qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée la dessus.

Tsubaki! Ne me dit pas que Mila fait encore un caprice pour ne pas déménager?...Mais comment Elle à réussi à s'attacher comme sa? Demanda t-il.

Alors sa tu vois, j'en ai aucune idée! Lui répondit Tsubaki.

Effectivement, Mila avait réussi on ne sait trop comment à s'attacher à sont lit avec du Scotch. Elle était maintenant attaché sous les yeux de sont grand frère Akito et de sa sœur jumelle Tsubaki, qui se demander comment ils allaient faire pour qu'elle accepte de se faire d'attacher!

La maison est vraiment très grande et on aura chacune nos chambre! Retenta Tsubaki!

Hein!...NON, NON, NON ET NON!

Dans votre nouvelle école il y a plein de garçon super sexy ! Essaya Akito.

Ah oui ? Demanda Mila.

Oui ! Et à la cantine ils servent des pâtes à la bolognaise. Continua Akito.

Non c'est vrai ? Dit Mila.

Oui et tout les autres plat que tu adore ! Renchéri Akito.

Ah !...NON, NON, NON ET NON ! VOUS NE M'AURAIT PAS AVEC LES SENTIMENTs ! Hurla Mila !

Que se passe t-il ? Demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Mila ne veut pas déménagé papa ! Lui Répondit Akito.

Effectivement, en entendent tout se bruit leur père était monter voir se qui se passé. C'était un homme aux cheveux bruns commençant déjà à grisonner, vêtu d'un beau costume gris anthracite.

Mais voyons Mila...comment a t-elle réussie à s'attacher comme sa ? Demanda leur père.

On en a aucune idée papa ! Répondit Tsubaki.

JE PARTIRAIT PAS D'ICI ! C'EST CHEZ NOUS ! Cria une nouvelle fois Mila.

Mila sa suffit ! Dit Sont Père.

NON ! Répondit Mila.

Si tu ne te calme pas, tu peut dire adieu à tes bon pour t'acheter se que tu veut dans des boutiques de vêtements. Lui dit Sont père,

AH NON ! ALLEZ VITE! DETACHE MOI TSUBAKI! Cria Mila!

Oui, oui c'est bon! dit Tsubaki,

Allez plus vite! La pressa Mila.

Une fois détaché Mila couru descendis l'escalier et sortie de la maison. Akito et Tsubaki Sortirent également de la maison, une fois passer la porte d'entrer ils virent Mila assit dans la voiture entrain de crier:

ON Y VAT!

Euh, Mila! Tenta Tsubaki.

Quoi? Demanda Mila.

On déménage dans deux semaines! Répondit Tsubaki.

J'm'en fou! On y va maintenant!

Elle change d'avis comme de chemise! Dit Tsubaki.

10 chemise par jour minimum ! Renchéri Akito.

On fait quoi ? Demanda Tsubaki.

Bon vous faite quoi on y va la ! Cria Mila.

On la laisse dans la voiture. Quand elle en aura marre elle rentrera ! De toute façon elle ne sait pas conduire. Rétorqua Akito.

Sur se Tsubaki et Akito rentrèrent pour reprendre se qu'il était entrain de faire.

eh me laisser pas ! En plus sa m'gratte dans l'dos ! Tenta de leur crier Mila.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Mila décida de rentrer et d'aller voir sa sœur qui faisait ses cartons.

coucou ! Dit Mila.

Tient t'a décider de rentrer ! Dit Tsubaki.

Gningningningningningnin ! Fit Mila.

La, elles descendirent à la cuisine pour se prendre un verre de jus de fruit quand leur mère leur cria :

Tsubaki ! Mila ! Dite à Akito de descendre au salon et de venir m'aider pour les cartons.

Oui, maman ! Répondirent Mila et Tsubaki en même temps.

Elles remontèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de leur grand frère Akito. Quand elles virent Akito, il était au téléphone avec sont meilleur ami Itachi Uchiwa.

Ouais ! … Ouais ! …

Euh … Grand frère ! Dit Tsubaki.

QUOI ! … Ouais c'est mes p'tite sœur ! Elle sont chiante ! Tu dois connaître avec ton p'tit frère Sasuke.

Voyant que Akito n'avait nullement l'intention de raccrocher ! Les jumelle se regardèrent et Mila alla raccrocher.

eh ! Fit Akito.

Maman demande que tu descende au salon l'aider pour les cartons. Lui dit Tsubaki.

Quoi ! Vous avez qu'à y aller à m'a place ! Leur dit Akito.

Quoi ! … Maman ! Akito il arrête pas de nous embêter ! Cria Mila à sa Mère qui monta.

Leur mère était un professeur de danse classique et elle avait tout du professeur typique : des cheveux noirs en chignon très serré, un menton pointu, des sourcils fins qui formaient un V.

Akito ! Cria sa mère.

Quoi ! Mais j'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Akito.

Il arrête pas de m'embêter. Renchéri Mila avec un aire triste.

Akito sa suffit ! Lui dit fermement leur mère.

Mais tu vois pas qu'elle profite du faite qu'elle toute mignonne ! Fit remarquer Akito.

Arrête de dire des bêtises et vient m'aider. Dit la mère.

Oui en plus on te la demander est tu nous a dit d'aller le faire à ta place. Rajouta Tsubaki.

Akito! Tu viens m'aider et tu te dépêche.

Mais …! oh c'est bon j'arrive! Au faite Maman? Dit Akito.

Oui! Dit leur mère.

T'étais vraiment obliger d'en faire deux? Demanda Akito.

Pendant qu'Akito aider leur mère, il repenser à se que Itachi lui avait dit.

Flash-back

Dit Akito! Dit Itachi.

Quoi? Demanda celui-ci.

Tu c'est que Mila et Tsubaki risque d'avoir des ennuis? Demanda Itachi.

Je sait! Dit Akito.

Fin du flash-back

Mila et Tsubaki sont vraiment très, très belle. Et cela va probablement leurs attirait des ennuis, sur tout à cause des jalousie que cela risque d'engendrer. Mais aussi à cause de ses foutu blog. Celle qui les tiennent sont de vrai commère mais elles sont sur tout de vrai peste quand elles si mettent. Même si c'est vrai que Mila et Tsubaki peuvent être chiante quand elles veulent! Elles reste mais petites sœurs et Je ne veut pas qu'elles souffre ou qu'elles aient le cœur brisée. Pour vu qu'il n'y est pas d'ennuis. Pensa Akito.

Effectivement Tsubaki et Mila était sublime. Bien que Mila n'ait pas beaucoup de forme! Elle avait la carrure d'une danseuse ou d'une gymnaste. Elle avait aussi de long cheveux noire qui présenter de magnifique reflet argenter à la lumière , ainsi que de magnifique yeux vert émeraude. Bien qu'elle soit plus tôt petite pour sont âge, elle avait un caractère bien tremper qui n'enlever rien à sont charme bien au contraire. Cela lui donner un certain charme.

Tsubaki quand à elle avait des formes généreuse que beaucoup de fille lui enviait. Elle avait de long cheveux brun qui présenter de magnifique reflet dorer à la lumière ainsi que de magnifique yeux vert émeraude. Et contrairement à sa jumelle Mila! Tsubaki était plus réserver voir même un peut Timide qui lui donner aussi un certain charme.

Sans oublier qu'elles avaient toute les deux un magnifique sourire pour compléter le tout. Tsubaki et Mila avaient beaucoup de succès au prés des garçon. Quand aux filles elles les jalouser souvent. Mais se qui étonné les gens c'est quand elles leur annoncer qu'elles étaient jumelle. Comme elle ne se ressembler pas cela surprenait les gens.


	2. Chapter 3

_Chapitre III : Une ancienne connaissance._

Les déménageurs avaient installé les meubles. Maintenant il ne rester plus que la décoration à faire.

- - Mila tu peux venir m'aider pour la décoration de ma chambre ? Demanda Tsubaki

- - Oui ! Attend voir…lui dit Mila.

Et en très peut Mila avait fait la décoration de la chambre de Tsubaki. Mila lui dit :

- - Et voila ! maintenant ta décoration et en harmonie. Enfin d'après mon bouquin ! Ah ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi !

Soudain, un brui de dérapage se fit entendre devant la maison. Tsubaki et Mila se préciputaires en bas pour de quoi il s'agissait. Elles virent une voiture neuve devant chez eux. Un jeune homme quelles connaissait bien. Il avait l'âge d'Akito, de longs cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval, des yeux noirs, du genre à plaire aux filles.

- - Itachi est arrivé ! Fit Tsubaki.

- - On aurait du le deviner ! y en a qu'un qui conduit comme sa ! non mais comment il a eu sont permis ? Fit Mila.

- - Alors sa tu vois je me le demande ! Dit Tsubaki.

- - TITI ! Fit Akito.

- - TITI ? Firent Tsubaki et Mila en même temps.

- - Je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme sa. Fit Itachi.

- - Oui Titi ! fit Akito.

- - Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! fit Itachi.

- - Mais oui Titi ! lui dit Akito.

- - Ah, bonjour Itachi ! Sa faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vue. Lui dit la mère d'Akito.

- - Bonjour madame Saikai. Fit Itachi.

- - T'as vue on est voisin avec Titi. Fit Akito.

- - Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! dit Itachi.

- - Akito ! Arrête d'embêter Itachi ! Fit la mère.

- - Alors comme sa on est voisin ? Fit le père.

- - Oui ! on habite la maison à droite de la votre. Lui dit Itachi.

- - Tu n'as qu'à rester dîner ? Lui proposa la mère.

- - Je ne peux pas. Mes parents ne sont pas la se soir et je dois garder mon petit frère Sasuke. Fit Itachi.

- - Oh, mais tu n'as qu'à l'amener ! Lui proposa la mère.

- - Vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Sasuke a seize ans ! Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Dit Itachi.

- - Non ! J'en ai deux en crise d'adolescence ! Lui dit la mère en regardent ses filles.

- - Eh ! firent-elles en même temps.

- - Itachi et Akito n'ont que dix huit ans ! Ils sont en crise d'adolescence eux aussi! Rajouta Mila.

- - Je sais ! fit leur mère.

- - Quoi ! fit Akito.

- - Bien alors à se soir. Dit Itachi.

Itachi rentra chez lui en acceptent la proposition de madame Saikai. Le plus dur sera de convaincre Sasuke de venir. Pensa Itachi. Une fois rentrer ses parents s'apprêter à partir.

- - Ah ! Maman ! Papa ! Sasuke et moi somme inviter chez les Saikai pour dîner se soir. Dit Itachi.

- - Très bien ! Cela ne peut faire que du bien à Sasuke. Fit leur mère.

- - Et peut être le décoller de la télé. Fit leur père.

- - Nous rentrerons demain ! Sasuke mon chéri ! Tu obéi bien à ton grand frère ! lui dit sa Mère.

- - Ouais ! Ouais ! Fit Sasuke.

- - Et soyez sage. Rajouta leur mère.

- - Oui maman ! ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien ! dit Itachi à sa mère, alors qu'elle partait avec leur père.

- - Y a rien à la télé ! Fit Sasuke.

- - Tu as entendus ? on est inviter chez les Saikai se soir. Dit Itachi.

- - Laisse tomber, j'y vais pas. Répondit Sasuke.

- - Si tu iras ! fit Itachi.

- - Pourquoi j'irai ? Par c'est ton meilleur ami ? demanda Sasuke sur un ton méprisant.

- - Non ! Mais car il ton aussi inviter. Tu viens un point c'est tout. Répondit Itachi.

Sasuke obéi à contre cœur.


	3. Chapter 4

_Chapitre IV: Ayamé_

Il était onze heure et Mila et Tsubaki avait fini de ranger leurs chambre. Elles descendirent pour aller voir leur mère

- Maman est ce qu'on peut aller faire un tour en ville ? demanda Tsubaki.

- On sera rentré pour dix huit heures. Dit Mila.

- Pour dix huit heures ! Pas plus tard ! Si non sa ira mal ! leur dit leur mère.

- Oui maman ! répondirent Tsubaki et Mila en même temps.

Elles montèrent en dans leurs chambres respectif pour se changer. Tsubaki portai pantalon, des converse avec un teeshirt qui tenait au épaule. Quand Mila, elle portait une jupe avec un magnifique débardeur et des sandales.

Quand elles sortirent, elles remarquèrent qu'il y avait des affiches collées par tout.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que sa ? demanda Tsubaki.

- C'est quelqu'un qui cherche du travaille ! Si tu veux mon avis c'est la municipalité qui vat lui donner du travaille pour enlever tout sa ! Lui dit Mila.

- AAAAAH !...COUREZ ! cria quelqu'un.

Soudainement Mila et Tsubaki se retournèrent pour voir un jeune de leur âge qui montait dans un arbre de leur jardin. Puits deux chiots arrivèrent en courent pour finir au pied de l'arbre en aboyant.

- Monter dans l'arbre avant qu'il ne vous attaque ! leur le jeune homme.

- Attend vous avez peur de chiots ? lui dit Mila.

- NON, JE NE PARLE PAS DES CHIOTS ! MAIS DE LA MAMAN ! leur cria le jeune homme.

- Quoi ! Dirent Tsubaki et Mila en même temps.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir un énorme chien arrivé sur eux tous crocs sortis. Ni une ni deux Elles montèrent toute les deux dans l'arbre et crièrent :

- GRAND FRERE ! PAPA !

Akito ainsi que leur père sortirent en urgence en entendent Tsubaki et Mila crier à l'aide.

- Mila, Tsubaki ! qu'est ce qui…ah mais c'est quoi sa ?

- Ou est ce que vous avez trouvez sa sa ?demanda leur père.

- C'est pas nous ! c'est lui !dit Mila.

- C'est pas moi ! dit le jeune homme.

- Aidez nous ! cria Tsubaki.

- Bon ben on va devoir régler le problème papa ! dit Akito.

- Non attendez ! C'est mon chien ! crier quelqu'un.

- Comment sa ? C'est votre chien ? demanda le père.

- Oui ! je suis vraiment désoler. Elle se comporte toujours comme sa avec ceux qui approche c'est petit. En désolé. Répondit la personne.

- Je suis désolé ! Ils étaient trop mignons ! Je voulais pas leur faire de mal ! dit le Jeune homme en pleurent.

La personne repartie avec sont chien et les petits chiots. Alors que Mila Tsubaki et le jeune homme descendait de l'arbre. Quand Akito remarqua les fiche dans les mains du jeune homme.

- Tien qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains ? demanda Akito.

- Oh c'est les affiches collées un peut par tout ! remarqua Mila.

- C'est toi qui colle toute ces affiche dans le cartier ?demanda gentiment Tsubaki.

- Oui c'est pour mon papa ! Il cherche du travaille. Dit Le jeune homme.

- Eh papa ! toi et maman vous ne cherchez pas quelqu'un pour aider à la maison ? demanda Akito.

- Si mais je ne sais pas si se que cherche se monsieur. Répondit le père.

- Oh mon papa prend tout comme travaille.

- Comment t'appel tu jeune homme ?

- Je m'appel Ayamé Koguma monsieur !

- Bien Ayamé ! J'appellerais ton papa aujourd'hui pour savoir si un entretient d'embauche l'intéresserait !

- Oh Merci monsieur…euh ! Dit Ayamé avec un large sourire.

- Monsieur saikai !

- Ok ! Alors merci monsieur Saikiai ! dit Ayamé en partant.

- Au faite ou allez vous les filles ? demanda leur père.

- Faire un tour en ville ! Maman est d'accord et on a nos portables. Dit Mila.

- Vous ne rentrer pas tard les filles ! C'est compris ! leur dit leur père.

- De toute façon maman nous a donné une heure à laquelle on doit rentrer. Lui Dit Tsubaki.

- Et penser à envoyer des messages régulièrement pour dirent que tout vat bien.

- Oui papa ! dirent en même temps Tsubaki et Mila en courent à l'arrêt de bus.

Une fois à l'arrêt de bus elles commencèrent discuter de tout et de rien. Quand soudain elles virent deux garçons et une fille devant eux. Mais qui étaient-ils ?


End file.
